unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
And the Winner Is...
Characters *Bowser *Wawabowser *Mario *New Luigi *Barack Obama *Mystery Character Script Scene 1 In the dusty road leading to the Black House, Bowser and Wawabowser are facing off once again. BOWSER: You again! This time, you can't run away. WAWABOWSER: Bring it! Bowser and Wawabowser charge at one another, tackling each other and breathing flames into each other's faces. WAWABOWSER: Hey! My moustache is on fire! Wawabowser tries to blow out the fire on his moustache as Bowser sucker-punches him in the gut. WAWABOWSER: Aaaaarggghhh!! BOWSER: Hah! Stupid faker. You think you can beat the real deal? WAWABOWSER: I'm...not done with you yet. Wawabowser stands up again as a cloud of dust blows in his face, extinguishing the flame on his moustache. WAWABOWSER: This time, I'm not holding back. BOWSER: Why would you hold back in the first place? I'm your worst enemy, after all. WAWABOWSER: Shut up. I've figured out how to beat you. BOWSER: Oh, really? Wawabowser starts breathing fire in Bowser's face, but ends up coughing smoke at the last second. Bowser covers his face, and Wawabowser sneaks around and grabs Bowser's tail. BOWSER: Oh, please. You think Mario hasn't tried this on me a million time before? Bowser retreats into his shell like an armadillo and rolls into Wawabowser. WAWABOWSER: Ow! No fair. Quit cheating. BOWSER: Cheating? I'm evil. What do you expect? WAWABOWSER: Fine. You may have won this battle...but we'll take the war! BOWSER: Huh? Scene 2 Meanwhile, at the Black House, Mario has driven through the entrance and is barrelling down the stairs. MARIO: Th--th--the hos--sta--a--age shou--ould b--be he--e--ere somewhe--e--ere! Suddenly, Mario makes a sharp left, driving into a door and breaking it down, as he sees a bound and gagged New Luigi. MARIO: There he is! NEW LUIGI: Mrrff! Mrf! Mario unties New Luigi and they both get in the car. MARIO: Great. Now we just have to pick up Wawabowser. NEW LUIGI: Who? MARIO: You'll see. Oh, I almost forgot. Mario takes some Bob-Ombs out of the trunk and sets them free. MARIO: We're gonna have to put these all over the place. NEW LUIGI: All right. You drive, I'll throw the Bob-Ombs. Mario drives up the stairs at top speed, and New Luigi winds up the Bob-Ombs and throws them everywhere. MARIO: All right. We got every part of the Black House except... NEW LUIGI: Except what? MARIO: Barack Obama's room. NEW LUIGI: What?! You're insane! Suddenly, the Bob-Omb in New Luigi's hand begins to spark and fizzle. NEW LUIGI: Uh-oh. They're gonna blow up! MARIO: But...the President... NEW LUIGI: No time for that. We've got to get out of here! Scene 3 Bowser runs into the Black House just as Mario and New Luigi are about to drive away. BOWSER: WHERE"S THAT STINKING PLUMBER? COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! MARIO: Ohh, boy. BOWSER: You used that fake-me as a diversion, didn't you? What have you done to the Black House? MARIO: Nothing yet, but I'm about to blow it up. Suddenly, a door slams somewhere in the back of the Black House as Barack Obama rushes out to the entrance, seeing Bowser, Mario, and New Luigi. BARACK OBAMA: What the heck is going on here?! BOWSER: I stopped one of the intruders, but he was a diversion! These guys managed to...blow it up, I think they said. BARACK OBAMA: Travesty! We'll have to evacuate! BOWSER: But, Mr. President, we can't let them win! What are we gonna do if they really manage to blow up the Black House? BARACK OBAMA: Well, would you mind if I stayed in your castle? BOWSER: Nope, I wouldn't. Let's go! Meanwhile, Mario and New Luigi have driven off inside Cario. Barack Obama takes out his car keys, presses a button, and the President's Limo drives up to the entrance. BARACK OBAMA: Quick, get inside. We've got to follow those plumbers! BOWSER: Finally, a chance to take out Mario! The two of them get into the limo and drive off, chasing after Cario. The End Trivia The President's limo also appeared in the shame Tax Thief. This is the first episode of George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures to not feature George W. Bush